Our Rise to Victory
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: An All New Girl Regulars Team! Share their experiences through life and tennis. Will they be able to make their rise to victory?
1. Teaser

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Again! This is merely a teaser, but I hope you like it!

**Summary:** An All New Girl Regulars Team! Share their experiences through life and tennis. Will they be able to make their rise to victory?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis is any shape or form. I only own this plot line. :o)

* * *

_**1. Teaser**_

* * *

The street lamp flickered every now and then, shedding a glimmer of light upon the isolated road. The streets were dark and grimy; homeless people were situated in cardboard boxes and on blankets trying to keep themselves warm from the nippy, winter air.

She looked at her watch expectantly as she remembered the day's events. It had been nearly a day since she left the comfort of her home in Tokyo and she was starting to feel the full effects of fatigue hit her body. However, she needed to reach her destination before she relaxed.

Some may call her extreme, but she knew it needed to be done. By cutting off her ties from her school, her friends, and her family, she would be able to concentrate all of her will power and energy into goal. She left to become great and she wasn't going to return until she was completely satisfied.

After a few more hours of trekking, she found herself inside an abandoned train station on the side of the road. Looking around, she noticed that no one seemed to have been here in at least a decade. It probably wouldn't hurt anyone if she took a much needed rest. Grabbing her belongings, she rested herself upon one of the many benches and let sleep consume her.

* * *

She woke up tiredly to the sound of thunder beating against the skies. Not too please with the weather conditions, she slumped back onto the cold, wooden bench and began scrambling through her bag. The realization that she hadn't eaten anything for awhile hit her like a ton of bricks when her stomach started rumbling. After a couple minutes of desperate search, she found a soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a bottle of warm water. Not the most scrumptious dinner, but it would hold her over for a bit of time. Besides, when you're starving, anything tastes fulfilling.

It was while she was eating that she scanned her surroundings. There was a grayish color of paint peeling off the station walls and she could faintly make out the scurrying of insects along the far walls. The bench she was sitting on was a horrendous yellow color and there was a beat up suitcase by the broken vending machines. Curious, she marched up to the tattered luggage and merely 'observed' the items by digging through it. There was an old toothbrush, some worn out men's clothes, and a chewed up dog toy. No wonder someone abandoned it here. Who in their right mind would lug this stuff around anyways?

She was talking to herself when the door screeched open. Turning around, she made out the figure of a man who was closing in on her- fast. A high pitched scream entered the air as she ran around the room trying to evade his assault. However, showing no sign of athleticism and a major sign of clumsiness, she managed to tangle her legs up and fall flat on her face. An aggravted sigh was heard from her attacker as he bent down to help her up.

"You're annoying."

"S-stay aw-away!"

"Please, don't flatter yourself by thinking I was going to rape you or something. You're not appealing in the least."

"O-oh."

"Are you a ditz or something? Stupid girl, I let you sleep on my bench and you have the audacity to trifle through my belongings. So now you can get your bony ass out of my station. Good riddence."

"Wh-what?"

"You're not bright are you? I said get the fuck out of here."

"N-no than-k you. I-I was h-here f-f-first."

"Like hell you were. I've been here for the last seven years and I don't need some bitch who can't understand Japanese backtalking to me."

"Th-that's not v-v-very ni-nice."

"Just fuck off!"

"Wh-who a-a-are you?"

"Geez woman you must really have hit your head hard. Either that or your mom had a seizure dduring your birth. If I tell you will you leave?"

"N-no th-th-thank you."

"Screw you."

"I-I-I c-can give y-you s-s-s-some food if y-you let m-me stay h-here 'til th-th-the storm p-p-passe-s over."

The boy looked at her uncertainly before nodding his head quickly, but quickly added, "But you better leave the second the storm is over. And don't talk so damn much. You're annoying as hell."

"F-fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone!

Here's a notice...again! I'm going to be deleting this story for the last time, but I am going to rewrite it. This time, instead of posting one chapter at a time you will get 3-5. I take forever uploading due to laziness and procrastination. However, a friend told me if I take my tame writing each chapter, then I can upload them together as a little packet.

I'm really sorry for doing this again, and many of you can stop reading it. It would be totally understandable! However, for those that wish to continue reading, I recommend that you add me onto your author alerts' list. When you see that the story you wanted to continue reading is posted up, feel free to take me off of that list if you wish.

As a little thank you for supporting me through my stupidity, if any of you would like to be featured in the story, please tell me soon. I'll take about 5-10 people depending on the story. Some of you may appear in earlier chapter, whereas some may appear later.

Again, thanks so much! And I eagerly await your opinions and criticism!

~ luvUnionJack20 :o)


End file.
